


access granted.

by LIGHTSJOON, matchamilkteawgrassjelly



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Ambiguous Relationships, Androids, Canon Compliant, Complicated Relationships, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont know how to tag, Inspired by Beautiful Beautiful, M/M, Male Friendship, Morally Ambiguous Character, Prisonbreak, Rescue Missions, Revolution, Stream Beautiful Beautiful, complicated friendship, dedicated to wjc, drones, en media res, hoverboards, if seungjun says his name is spelled with a u then it's spelled wtih a u, inspired by the beautiful beautiful mv, this is literally us just writing about ONF breaking seungjun out of prison, we listened to the realist on repeat while writing this, which yall should stream, wjc prompt night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIGHTSJOON/pseuds/LIGHTSJOON, https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamilkteawgrassjelly/pseuds/matchamilkteawgrassjelly
Summary: "we'll blossom so big for all to see...";alternatively, onf stages a rescue mission to get their leader back. they won't rest—they won't be whole—without him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: wjc masterpieces





	access granted.

**Author's Note:**

> cw // mentions of weapons and explosions
> 
> dedicated to wjc. I love you guys dearly. 
> 
> thank you jenn for going along with my completely insane prompt night idea. <3
> 
> enjoy!

Hyojin had been saying something, reiterating their plan for the nth time in the past week—as if Minkyun hadn’t already retained the information in the depths of his soul. It was engraved there, a tome of instructions and an infinite list of things that could possibly go wrong. Leave it to Hyojin to hammer all of that to the point that it could nearly break a person. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to listen any further as blood rushed to the high points of his ears, blushing a furious shade of crimson as a flash of light sparked across his set of monitors.

_ Breaking News. _

_ Suspects at large. The police search for a prime suspect in hacking. _

_ The time warp  _ is  _ possible.  _

“Shit…” Hyojin cursed. 

Minkyun sighed, burying his head in deep his hands. “I guess we have less time than we originally thought.”

_ “Fuck…”  _ Hyojin threw something, and whatever it was it ricocheted off of the cabinets of the small space.

The younger flinched, ducking from the airborne object as it whizzed past his ear. “Watch it, will you!” 

“This wasn’t how this was supposed to go,” Hyojin panicked. “This wasn’t part of the plan—”

“Since  _ when _ has anything ever gone according to your plans, Hyo?”

Hyojin drove his fingers into the roots of his hair, pulling and yanking at them fiercely as he made a pathetic attempt to pace at the truck’s threshold.

“What about others?” He wondered aloud. “Changyoon and Yuto don’t know about  _ this.”  _

Minkyun rolled his eyes. “We are still in contact with them, Hyojin…” he lightly tapped against the watch that each of them wore on their person, as if reminding the leader figure that not all hope was lost. “It’s not like they’re trapped in some alternative universe where we are unable to reach them.” 

“What are you waiting for then?” The leader strode towards him, towards the device. Minkyun snatched his arm back before Hyojin could wrap his fingers around it, which only prompted a new anger in the elder’s voice. “Go on, get in touch with them.”

Minkyun turned away from the elder, pushing the shaft of his microphone into place as his hand reached to the button at the right side of his head set. He cleared his throat, as if testing the audio before casting the subtle demand down the open connection between their team. “Changyoon, are you there? What’s your status?”

For a long moment, there was nothing. A pure silence so thick and crystal clear that it sent a wave of anxiety coursing through him, his pulse piercing through the white noise like an arrow through the chest.

“Changyoon?” Minkyun tried again, sheer panic beginning to rise in his chest. And just as the hacker moved to flip the switch on Yuto’s communicator, Changyoon’s voice pierced the veil. 

“There’s drones fucking  _ everywhere _ !” His breathing was labored, shallow breaths brushing against the microphone as he continued to say,  _ “Some  _ fucking _ help would be seriously appreciated right about now!” _

Minkyun looked at his screen, focusing on the moving red dot. Changyoon was moving at a fast pace, but the androids had always been faster than them—smarter than them. And sooner or later the androids would catch up—would catch each of them, hunting them down one by one until they were all separated. It was that very reason that Seungjun had been caught; it was the reason they were desperately trying to rescue the other half of their leadership. Minkyun’s hacking was damn near amateur in the face of Seungjun, and without him he wasn’t confident enough that he’d be able to be of any practical help. 

“Changyoon, bank right…” Minkyun instructed as he surveyed the map. Yuto wasn’t far off. “Stay out of that aircraft’s range just long enough for Yuto to reach you. He isn’t far.”

He was sure Changyoon had sent a flurry of curses through the connection as Minkyun sifted through the server until he had eyes on Yuto. 

“Yuto...talk to me,” Minkyun said hurriedly. “How are things coming along with the craft?” 

The youngest’s voice rang through the headset after some brief shuffling. “It is operational. I await your orders.”

Minkyun gulped, his nerves beginning to settle and getting the better of him. He turned quickly to Hyojin, who startled at the sudden movement. “Yuto is waiting for your orders to launch.”

Hyojin shook his head adamantly. “No. Not yet. I need to have Seungjun in hand first before you give the order. We need to make sure he is unharmed.”

“M—Me?!”

Hyojin nodded. “Changyoon is indisposed, and Jaeyoung is keeping an eye on the situation from afar. All of our options are exhausted, so I need you to give the order once I step foot into the prison.” 

Minkyun cleared his throat, his voice shaky as he spoke back into the microphone. “Yuto, be on standby for that order. For now, I need you to get to Changyoon. It seems the drones are tailing his ass.”

Yuto responded with a terse, “On it.” 

Reversing the server once more, Minkyun said, “Changyoon...help is on the way.”

_ “It’s. About. Time!” _ The elder gritted through breaths before their connection went silent once more. 

Minkyun let the headset rest around his neck, didn’t dare remove it in fear that one of their team members may need him. The same way Seungjun needed him just before he’d been taken into custody.

The younger opened his mouth to say something, but a fierce violent pounding stuck the side of the truck before he could get the words out. 

_ “Fuck…”  _ Hyojin whispered, the curse nearly inaudible. 

A cold, monotonous tone stretched through the thick walls of the truck, the voice muffled as it said, “ _ Step out of the vehicle with your hands up. _ ” 

An undiluted sense of fear and panic pooled into Hyojin’s core, floated in those dual toned eyes. One a golden brown, the other a marine emerald. Until some glint of hope seemed to relax his features. 

“Give me your hoverboard, Kyun…” Hyojin blurted out.

Minkyun chuckled dryly. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you right. I think it just sounded like you said you wanted to borrow my hoverboard—”

“Now is not the time to crack jokes, asshole,” Hyojin bit back. “One of us needs to steer them off course, and since I need you here to be my eyes and ears…”

His jaw fell slack, his mouth agape in disbelief. “Oh my god, you’re not kidding.” 

_ “The keys, Kyun…”  _ Hyojin held out his hand, a dominant sense of adamance as he waited impatiently. “Please…” 

Minkyun drove his hand deep into his coat pocket, withdrawing the keys with ease. And as he handed them over to the leader, with a great deal of skepticism he warned, “Don’t you dare crash my board. You know how much these things are—”

_ “Not the time, Minkyun!” _ Hyojin nearly shouted as he emphasized his point. 

A scanner on the furthest point of the wall allowed Hyojin to access their arsenal of weapons and methods of...transportation. Since the truck was so small, it was only capable of holding a small selection of hoverboards—two at the very least, and Hyojin wasted no time grabbing the one closest to the steel doors. 

The one that Minkyun liked the most. Minkyun frowned. 

Hyojin turned, offering a subtle wink as he gripped the handle of the door. “It’s up to you from here, Kyun. Good luck.”

And then he was gone. A heart stopping ruckus enhancing Minkyun’s fears until they appeared tangible for the first time in his life. 

—

Hyojin was unsteady at first, but eventually he was able to shift his weight on the board to balance himself. If the situation were different, he would’ve kept at a slower pace to get used to the lashing wind in front of him. But the drones were catching up quickly behind him. Hyojin leaned the board forward to increase its speed, and he felt the cool evening air cut at his skin. 

“I will never touch this board again,” He said through gritted teeth. His eyebrows furrowed as he did his best to concentrate on the view in front him, desperately trying not to crash. 

Slithering between alleyways and buildings, he carefully maneuvered throughout the city, taking a different path if he saw a drone at the other end. Barely scathing by them with the skin of his teeth. Soon, somewhere far below, androids gathered at the groundlevel, blasters in hand. And as much as he hated to admit it, his options were dwindling as quickly as they seemed to appear.

Minkyun monitored the situation closely, listening to Hyojin’s heavy grunts and surprised gasps as he turned corners suddenly when new foe’s would appear. When an abundance of blue figures gathered together on the screen, surrounding one particular red one, fear settled deep in his features as the realization of  _ who _ was in danger finally yielded. 

Shouting into his microphone, his fingers began to flutter across the keyboard. 

“HYOJIN, NO,  _ WAIT!” _

It was too late. Hyojin flew into an open area—and he was completely and utterly surrounded on all sides. Both androids and drones closed in on him— _ fast— _ their lasers locking in on him, distinguishing their one and only target. 

Him. Kim Hyojin. The only leader they had left at this point.

“Minkyun! Where do I go?”

“GO UP!” 

Minkyun’s heart continued to pump at an alarming rate, the adrenaline coursing through his veins like the poisonous venom of a snake. His reflexes urged him to run, begged him to run after the leader and protect him with what he had left to offer. But he knew that even in death, he would probably receive a harsh scolding. And it was that very realization that kept him paralyzed to the seat. 

His eyes were locked on the computer screens as he engrossed himself in breaking through the walls of the system. He switched back and forth between the tracking monitor and the ones he used for hacking to ensure Hyojin’s safety. It was times like these that made him realize how much the other boys meant to him, and how much they trusted him. If his keys were to fail now, hyojin would be arrested. They couldn’t lose another leader. 

Following the other’s words, Hyojin activated the boosters at the bottom of the board and watched the enemies shrink in his vision. He noticed the screens on their helmets fade from their vibrant colors to black, and the drones lost sight of their focus. They began to move sporadically, no clear target in sight. 

Minkyun let out a relieved sigh. One by one, the words he had been wanting to see appeared on each of his screens. 

_ Access granted. _

“Minkyun...you—what did you do?”

“I’m getting some access—just to a few androids, but it should be enough for me to be able to disrupt their programs for a bit and distract them.”

“Okay you’re doing good, has Jaeyoung said anything yet?”

A deep voice popped into the call. “Sorry it took me so long. I had to find a safe space to open the program.”

“JAEYOUNG! Where the hell were you?” Minkyun screeched.

“Don’t yell at me! You try outrunning drones with nothing but a motorcycle,” he huffed. Then with a sigh of relief he said, “I’m in an abandoned building right now, there’s no one here.”

“Jaeyoung,” Hyojin called. “Set up the city and the car. This hoverboard is attracting too much attention from the drones.”

“Already on it.” Jaeyoung slid the oculus over his eyes and saw the orange buildings rise from the white ground. Screens appeared in front of him, and his hands reached out to manipulate the control center. 

—

Yuto heaved several heavy breaths, bending over to catch his breath as he finally reached Changyoon, who seemed to be pinned between a rock and a hard place. He was sitting on a low bench, seated somewhere between horror and curiosity, a stark look of contemplation etched into the fine lines of his skin. 

“I—” Yuto huffed, gulping down a breath in between words. “I’m sorry it took me so long. I didn’t realize the drones were going to be flying  _ that  _ low to the ground.”

Changyoon merely shook his head as another blinding spotlight passed in their peripheral vision. “You were just doing as you were told; plus, it would be a waste of breath to falsely blame you for the fact that we are completely and utterly surrounded by these android bastards.”

“Why are there so many of them all of a sudden?” Yuto straightened his jacket, which had slipped down his shoulder as he ran through the channel of alleyways. “They’re supposed to be dispersed throughout the city, so why are they all clustering around this area in particular?”

The elder rolled his eyes. “Even a fool could recognize that we’ve been caught. Something in our plans slipped through the cracks. I don’t know how, given that Hyojin and Seungjun are literal geniuses and master operators, but somehow the word is out and these are the repercussions we are going to have to deal with on our own.”

“Hyojin??” Yuto suggested. “Has he said anything?” 

“The radio has been silent for nearly an hour now…” Changyoon said grimly, hesitantly. “Something is happening on his end. All we can do is continue with what we’ve been tasked to carry out.”

Yuto sighed, running a hand through his silk-like hair. “Okay, what about Minkyun though? What about him?”

“Why are you so anxious?” Changyoon’s brows furrowed. He didn’t seem suspicious, but rather frustrated with the onslaught of questions. “It’s just a bomb, Yuto—”

“It’s  _ just _ a bomb,” he echoed sardonically. A dry laugh bubbled at the back of his throat, threatened to push through his lips as they curled inward until his teeth were holding them closed. “There are  _ innocent  _ people living in these units, Yoon.”

“You think I don’t know that?” 

Changyoon stood from the bench, taking three large strides forward until they were practically nose to nose. 

His voice was just barely his own, just below a whisper—wounded—as he continued to say, “You  _ really  _ think I haven’t considered all of that? What doing all of this is going to cost us? What this is going to cost  _ me?  _ This is the cost of revolution, of peace, of restoring what little sense of justice can be restored to the people of this city—it is complete calamity, and whether you like it or not...this is what you signed up for.”

“I signed up to save our  _ leader,”  _ Yuto corrected. 

Changyoon scoffed, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid.” 

Brushing his shoulder as he walked by, Changyoon drew a flat disk from the innermost part of his coat. It was small in size, probably no larger than the length of Changyoon’s hand. To any other person, it would appear to be nothing but a piece of scrap metal. But there was no mistaking what sort of horrors lingered beneath the trappings of that infernal device. 

The elder placed it gently on the ground—careful not to scrape it against  _ anything _ in the fear of triggering it before they could use it—between a soft patch of dirt and a more tightly packed, condensed spot. 

“How are we supposed to draw the drones down this low anyways in an alleyway like this?” Yuto mumbled to himself. 

He was almost sure that Changyoon hadn’t heard a lick of his complaining until he said, “Don’t worry, kid. They’ll come to us. I’ve already done the majority of the work by drawing them in this direction—away from the prison.” 

Then all of the puzzle pieces finally seemed to fit together, as if he’d finally uncovered the piece of a mystery that had been evading him this entire time. Other than Jaeyoung, Minkyun was the only other person who had been clued in on what Hyojin had been hatching, had been given unrestricted access into the well of their leader’s knowledge. The rest of them were expected to simply follow orders and  _ hope  _ that their various skill sets and expertise would benefit the group in the long run—that it would be enough to bring Seungjun back home. 

_ Don’t ask, just do. _ Hyojin had said. 

The roaring sound of the drones’ propellers only seemed to grow louder and louder as the seconds flew by. And almost as if it had been prompted by their presence—as if it had been asleep—the device yawned awake, crawled out of its dormant slumber into existence until it nearly towered over Changyoon himself. 

If Yuto hadn’t known any better, his curiosity would have gotten the better of him and he would have picked Changyoon’s brain regarding the mechanics of the bomb until there was nothing left to pick at. But he  _ did _ know better—knew that asking useless questions would merely develop the gap that had always been between the two of them. And although both of them were expert mechanics, there was no doubt that the level of Changyoon’s skill certainly needed no further confirmation than the demonstration of his creations.

They were clever.  _ Beautiful,  _ even. If he dare say so himself. Yuto would never be able to admit it aloud, but he deeply admired the wonderful mind of Lee Changyoon. It was a battlefield, a minefield to maneuver through, but if you played your cards right, asked the right questions, there was a whole other world just beyond it all. 

Changyoon fiddled with various switches and buttons until the bomb seemed to purr and hum in their presence. 

“Okay. It’s ready,” Changyoon nodded, his eyes flickering here and there across the night sky. “Once they come down close enough, I’ll be able to communicate with the bomb remotely.” 

“But—”

A spot light spawned above them, washing out Changyoon’s pale complexion, lighting his bright eyes aflame as he gazed upon the drone that hovered above them. 

_ “Put your hands up, you are surrounded.”  _

And sure enough, when they weren’t looking, a flurry of aircraft had appeared. Circled them on all sides—all but one. 

A smirk slithered across Changyoon’s face, a tinge of something like annoyance and outrage apparent in the gesture. “‘Hands up,’ my ass.”

The elder rolled his eyes, all emotion falling limp on his face as he rushed towards Yuto. When Changyoon’s fingers found the familiar niche of the younger’s wrist, settling comfortably in the same way proper machine parts fit together, he pulled them forward in haste. 

A thunderous siren blared from above, alerting fellow androids near and far of their sudden pursuit, of their failure to apprehend an enemy they believed to be easily detained. 

“On my signal...” Changyoon yelled as they ran. “Don’t hesitate, just jump. You got that?”

Yuto could barely even muster a single nod before a single drone dove for them. The elder flinched, his torso collapsing down to his waist with the belief that the drone was going to render them unconscious. 

With his free hand, Changyoon plucked a remote from his pocket, not daring to look back at what may be behind them—how  _ many  _ may be behind them. 

_ “Now!” _

The blast, and the heat it radiated from behind at their heels, knocked them off of their feet. It sent them flying, Yuto much further than the elder, but nonetheless their landing was rough. 

The crackling of fires both blazing and extinguished twinkled in their eyes, their faces, as they gazed across the physical gap that separated them. And it was silent for a long moment, and for that they were grateful, given the simple fact that neither of them had the strength to lift themselves from the gasoline sodden ground just yet. 

Changyoon let his head drop, allowing his forehead to rest in the dirt for just a moment before static rumbled in his earpiece. 

_ “Changyoon!”  _ Minkyun’s loud voice blared through the speaker, panic and something that must have been wind thrashing against the microphone as he spoke. “Are you guys okay?!”

The elder sighed, reaching for his communicator. “Yeah, we’re fine. How are things going on the home front?”

“Hyojin and I had to abandon the remote base camp—” his voice was rushed as a grunt and crashing noise travelled through the connection between them. 

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing?!” 

Minkyun’s breathing was uneven as he said, “Too much is going on, but the most pressing matter seems to be that I am doing what I can to outrun a hoard of drones.” 

_ “Shit—”  _

“You two get out of there as quickly as you can,” the younger commanded remotely. “Hyojin is nearing the prison and we need that aircraft in position as soon as possible.”

Changyoon looked across the littered dirt path to where Yuto was pushing himself from the ground, and with what strength he had left, he also forced himself up. 

“It looks like you’re up, kid…” the elder said, his voice empty—distant.

—

The androids standing guard whipped around at the roaring impact of the explosion. Pointing their blasters in his direction, their lasers only seemed to waver left and right as if unable to focus on a target. As he expected, the smoke provided Hyojin some greater sense of camouflage. 

The smoke cleared and gave way, revealing the details of Hyojin’s silhouette, who was crouching down on one knee, his hands tucked inward as they lingered on either of his thighs. He raised his head, locking eyes with that far too familiar red haired boy.

Well,  _ partially  _ red, that is. 

At the far end of the transparent glass prison cell was the figure they had been looking for, had spent an entire week crafting a plan he thought was completely foolproof in order to break him out—but it was abundantly clear that it was a far stretch to call an android a fool. 

He looked exactly the same. A little roughed up perhaps, but that was expected—no matter how much he hated to admit it.  _ Loathed  _ to see it. There’s no way he wouldn’t have been dragged in here without putting up even so much as a fight. Seungjun would rather be caught dead than to submit to airhead androids that couldn’t even think for themselves. Hyojin could practically see the younger’s brilliant calculative mind turning as he tried to fight his way out of the cuffs that bound him to his captors. 

And that stupid  _ grin. _

For someone who was bound to some heavily guarded box, captured in the middle of such a deadly situation, the fool was  _ smiling _ . 

_ “LEE SEUNGJUN!” _

The androids began to advance, taking careful steps towards their intruder. Their blasters began to align, the bright light focusing in on him—on the center of his chest. There was no possible way for him to dodge a fatal shot like that. There were four guards up against him, and not only was his partner trapped behind some solid invisible wall, but he didn’t even have a weapon on his person.

He would have to resort to  _ that _ .

It would take a toll on his body. It  _ always  _ took a toll. Using it always came with a cost. He had never been able to control it for long periods of time—even here and now he likely wouldn’t be able to hold it, but it would be enough—and forgoing such control forced an awful fatigue to ache in his muscles, in his mind for  _ days _ after. But Seungjun was standing right there, waiting for him.

No matter the risks involved, he would do it. If not to save himself, then to save the person who’d always been by his side. The person who would crawl to the ends of this terrible world to save him too.

Taking a deep breath, Hyojin closed his eyes, his hands shaking violently as he removed the glove from his right hand. A restless energy sparked in his palms, sending a shockwave of familiar emotions through him, and it almost came as a surprise when the metal on his wrist ignited. He raised his hand, his fingers sprawled out in front of him, reaching  _ towards  _ that wickedly beautiful face. 

In something much more intimate than a whisper, the simple command shuttered out of him. “ _ Off. _ ” 

As if he was flicking off a switch, he twisted his wristed so that his palm now faced him. The energy in the air began to shift. The cool breeze calmed, and the sound of footsteps ceased. Until  _ everything  _ all around them seemed to come to a roaring halt. And when Hyojin opened his eyes to see the distorted scene in front of him, time was moving ever so slowly, as if everything seemed to just... _ stop. _

A tired but relieved grin formed on his face as Hyojin jumped, cutting through the air. His feet pounded against the metal floors as he ran towards Seungjun, a wave of joy overcoming his entire body as he took in the other with his very eyes—he was  _ alive,  _ he was alive and standing in front of him. 

His best friend, who was as tangible as the walls around them. No longer a looming nightmare that would keep sleep at bay, but a serene lucid dream that raced towards him. 

And it had hurt—to crash against each other, to hug one another. But Hyojin didn’t care, couldn’t bring himself to do anything but sigh against the contact. 

“You came for me…” Seungjun’s light voice cried.

Hyojin forced himself to back away, forced himself to look at his other half—perhaps his better half.

_ “Let’s go home.” _

**Author's Note:**

> go follow all of wjc on twt ;)
> 
> I swear it's a fun time
> 
> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
